Forgotten
by miichan mch
Summary: "Aku takut kau melupakanku selamanya." Harapan Terakhirnya adalah tempat itu. Dapatkah sang kekasih kembali mengingatnya ? For Akakuro week. Happy 0411 day ! FF Maho Otomatis !


**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko No Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

.

.

.

Okinawa.

Akashi begitu merindukan salah satu ikon Pariwisata di Jepang itu. Kenangan manisnya ia simpan di sini beberapa tahun silam. Harapan akan didapatkannya kembali kenangan itu membawanya ke sini.

Pria itu memelankan laju SUV-nya. Atap mobil ia biarkan terbuka, menerpa wajah putihny a dengan matahari musim panas. la melirik ke sebelahnya lalu menghela napas untukmembuang rasa lelahnya.

Dia bertanya pada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ini hanya halaman."

Akashi terdiam. Berpikir pada pertanyaan dan jawaban yang baru saja diberikan seseorang berwajah manis di sampingnya. Matanya menatap sekeliling lalu tertawa.

"Kau benar. Ini hanya halaman." Jawabnya seraya mendorong pintu mobil untuk keluar. Kemudian pria itu berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu di seberangnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri"

Akashi terpaksa melepaskan pegangan tangannya saat orang itu menolak bantuannya.

Benar saja.

Hanya keluar dari mobil, Akashi terlalu berlebihan rasanya. Namun pria itu telah terbiasa memperlakukan orang itu seperti itu sebelumnya.

Akhirnya Akashi memilih mengeluarkan dua koper dari kursi belakang. Menarik benda berisikan pakaian mereka sambil membimbing sang pujaan untuk mengikutinya.

"Kau mau istirahat dulu atau langsung ke pantai?"

"Pantai?"

"Ya "

Sepasang mata itu berbinar dan Akashi merindukan binar itu dalam hari- harinya.

Cantik. Dan tak ada yang bisa menggantikan antusiasme yang terpancar di wajah manisnya .

"Kurasa kau akan memilih pantai," Akashi tersenyum.

"Aku akan membantumu mengeluarkan baju yang cocok kau pakai."

Sambungnya seraya mulai membuka koper. Perasaan geli muncul kembali saat tangannya menemukan sepasang bikini berwarna putih gading yang begitu manis.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Akashi mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau gila ! Aku tidak mungkin memakai baju seperti itu."

"Padahal aku yakin kau sangat cocok memakainya."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau !"

"Baiklah.. Bagaimana dengan yang ini ?"

Tanyanya seraya menunjukkan pakaian yang lain. Kali ini hanya sepasang baju pantai dan celana pendek. Orang itu masih berdiri dengan wajah memerah dan jika di perhatikan bibirnya sedikit cemberut.

Manis sekali, pikir Akashi.

Hingga akhirnya kekasihnya mengangguk dan secepat mungkin menyambar baju itu dari tangan Akashi.

Akashi tertawa. Kekasihnya kembali pada sifat malu-malunya. Sama seperti awal pertama kali mereka berlibur berdua.

"Aku akan menunggu di depan !"

Serunya dari luar pintu kamar mandi sebelum melangkah keluar dengan celana boxer bermotif bunga-bunganya.

Akashi meirik sandal begitu dia terlihat dekat menghampiri. Pujian betapa manisnya kekasihnya menggumam kembali dari sepasang bibirnya, hingga orang di hadapannya menjadi merona.

Untung saja dia tidak jadi memaksanya memakai bikini.Dia tidak rela tubuh kekasihnya di perhatikan orang lain. Mungkin dia akan melakukannya lain kalo jika mereka benar-benar berdua.

"Kenapa malu-malu seperti itu?" goda Akashi.

"Kau melihatku dengan aneh." Dengus orang itu.

"Aneh?" Akashi mengernyit. Alisnya bertaut dan bibirnya menyeringai.

Dia tidak tahan dengan godaan Akashi, ia akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan pria itu yang kemudian menertawakannya.

Tidak berselang beberapa detik, Akashi menyusul langkahnya. Jemarinya sudah terpasang dengan jemari lentik orang itu.

Orang itu tersenyum simpul. Meskipun tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia menyukai saat Akashi memperlakukannya layaknya kekasih dan jantungnya selalu berdebar untuk pria itu.

Beberapa saat berjalan kaki dari penginapan, dia membelalakan matanya dengan kagum.

Lengkungan batu yang menakjubkan dan air hijau kebiru-biruan, pantai yang terlihat seperti sesuatu yang keluar dari majalah.

"Cantik sekali." la bergumam.

Akashi menatap kekasihnya.

"Kau lebih cantik jika saja kau bisa melihat dirimu saat ini".

Perkataan itu yang otomatis membuat orang di sampingnya menoleh.

"Kau bertingkah malu- malu lagi. Tapi aku menyukai wajahmu yang merona seperti sekarang ini."

Orang itu itu mendengus. "Kenapa pria tampan selalu pintar berkata-kata untuk membuat jatuh hati?"

"Kau jatuh hati padaku?"

"Tidak!" bantahnnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti"

Balas Akashi dan menyentak genggaman tangannya untuk menarik orang itu ke hadapannya. Tidak menghitung tarikan napas yang begitu singkat, Akashi mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir kekasihnya.

"Andai saja kau tahu, aku sangat

merindukanmu, Tetsuya ."

Bisik Si Surai merah putus asa. Tanpa terasa air mata menetes dari matanya dan pemuda yang notabenenya bernama Tetsuya itu menyadarinya.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Tetsuya penuh penyesalan .

"Jangan katakan itu. Aku tidak suka kau menyerah."

Balas Akashi tegas. la merangkul kembali wajah Tetsuya lalu memberinya kecupan. Ombak menelan kaki mereka berkali-kali bersama angin.

Tetsuya mendorong Akashi dengan sekuat tenaga. la bisa merasakan penderitaan Akashi dan ia tidak tega jika harus membiarkannya lebih lama.

"Kau tidak bisa menungguku terus, Akashi-kun !". Tetsuya menjerit marah. "Bagaimana jika selamanya aku tak bisa mengingat kita ?"

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku." Jawab Akashi putus asa.

Tetsuya menggeleng ragu.

"Dan kalau kau tidak berhasil?"

"Aku akan menunggu ."

Tetsuya mengatupkan bibirnya yang hendak membalas. la tak memiliki kata kata bantahan lagi. Hatinya merasa tersakiti dengan usaha pria di hadapannya.

Akashi melakukan hal yang sama. la mungkin sudah dekat dengan keputusasaan, namun ia masih memiliki harapan terakhirnya. Pantai ini adalah tempat mereka mengukir kenangan paling manis.

Sejak perdebatan ringan itu, Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya enggan untuk mengucapkansepatah kata pun. Seijuurou hanya meletakkan pantatnya di atas pasir yang basah dengan sesekali disapa oleh air yang dibawa angin. Matanya tak sedetik pun beralalu dari laju air yang menjilat-jilat bibir pantai dan pasir yang dibawanya.

Tetsuya pun demikian. Angin laut membuat nya merasa hangat. Sesekali diliriknya pria di sampingnya. la beberapa kali membuka mulut, namun akhirnya terdiam ditelan angin dan keraguan dalam dirinya.

"Sunset."

Tetsuya mengalihkan tatapannya pada ujung laut. Warna orange mewarnai langit dan permukaan air laut. Matahari hampir tenggelam dan warna yang ditinggalkannya begitu cantik.

Tangan besar tiba-tiba bertengger di bahunya. Tubuh Akashi mendekat padanya dan Tetsuya merasakan getaran aneh dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Dalam sekejap Tetsuya sudah berada di pangkuan Akashi.

"Dua tahun lalu kita di sini, dengan Nigou bersama kita."

"Nigou ?" Tetsuya bertanya penasaran. Akashipun mengangguk.

"Dia pasti sedih karena kau juga tak mengingatnya."

Kata Akashi penuh penyesalan.

Perlahan pria itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tetsuya, memandang sunset dari kejauhan yang tampak cantik. Bibirnya membisikkan kerinduan sebelum mengecup bibir Tetsuya . Melihatnya dengan begitu lembut .

Tetsuya terdiam. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak. Perasaan hangat itu semakin menguasai. Tubuh dan hatinya mendamba. Pada akhirnya ia mengarahkan tangannya pada leher pria yang kini memberinya cumbuan. Tubuh Tetsuya yang terbalut baju putih tulang terbaring di atas pasir menerima sentuhan Akashi yang memabukkan. Dia meluapkan kerinduannya yang begitu besar.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu"

Matahari tenggelam di ujung lautan menyambut gelap. Bersama sepasang manusia yang terombang ambing dalam perasaan yang meneggelamkan. Kisah yang terlupakan membuat anak Adam itu harus menanggung sakit.

.

.

.

"Sayang, Waktunya bangun. Kau tidak melupakan hari ini kan?"

Tetsuya membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba. Ketukan dan seruan ibunya dari luar pintu masih terdengar. Namun pemuda itu mengerjab berulang kali, melihat sekeliling dengan gusar dan berusaha mencari sesuatu.

Kesadarannya akhirnya pulih. la kini berhadapan dengan kenyataan yang berusaha menamparnya.

"Ibu !"

Wanita yang ia panggil ibu itu berjengit ketika Tetsuya tiba-tiba membuka pintu.

"Dimana Sei-kun ?" katanya bertanya dengan ragu. Wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum menghibur.

" Dia sudah berjanji pada ibu tidak akan datang lagi, Sayang. Kau tidak usah takut."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" wanita itu mengulang pertanyaan putrinya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan Bu ?"

Tetsuya membeku. Sebelum ibunya sempat bercerita , ingatan beberapa hari lalu muncul secara bertubi-tubi di pikirannya.

"Tet-chan.?" Ibu Tetsuya memeluk anak tersayangnya itu. "Kau sudah ingat sayang ?"

Tetsuya hanya bisa terdiam membalas pelukan ibunya yang memberinya kekuatan.

"Sudah, kau tidak perlu khawatir . Semua baik -baik saja. Sebaiknya kau bersiap -siap. Kau ingat ini hari apa kan ?"

Tetsuya mengangguk menjawab ibunya.

.

.

Wanita cantik yang memiliki Surai yang sama dengan Tetsuya itu tersenyum . Berterima kasih pada dokter yang telah merawat anaknya. Setelah setahun menjalani rawat jalan dan therapy pemulihan akhirnya Tetsuya benar -benar terbebas dari urusan rumah sakit.

"Kau siap ?"

Tanya ibunya di jawab anggukan dari Tetsuya. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Tetsuya sekilas untuk memberinya kekuatan .

Setelah berkendara kurang lebih selama tiga jam Tetsuya merasakan panas di bokongnya. Dia langsung keluar dari mobil untuk melakukan peregangan pada otot-ototnya yang kaku .

"Ibu Aku akan langsung ke pantai , matahari sebentar lagi terbenam." Kata Tetsuya pada ibunya sembari mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal.

"Baiklah, Hati-Hati ."

Tetsuya lalu langsung berlari menuju tangga yang tertuju langsung pada bibir pantai.

Dia hampir saja berteriak meneriakkan kerinduannya pada apapun yang ada di tempat itu andai saja kakinya tidak menyentuh papan selancar dan berakhir dengan hilangnya keseimbangan.

"Aduh !"

Tetsuya merasakan sakit pada bagian kakinya. Sambil berusaha berdiri dia merengut kesal pada siapapun yang menaruh papan selancar sembarangan disana.

"Butuh bantuan ?"

Tetsuya mengangkat dagu untuk melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya . Sayangnya pantulan cahaya senja membuat wajah orang itu tidak terlihat jelas .

"Kau pemilik benda itu ?" Dengus Tetsuya sambil melirik papan selancar yang ada di sebelahnya.

Dia merasakan darahnya mendidih ketika mendengar tawa orang dihadapannya .

"Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah ?"

Tanya Tetsuya tak percaya. Dia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk berdiri. Tak sabar memaki orang yang telah membuatnya terjatuh.

"Aw !"

Tetsuya merasakan sakit untuk kedua kali bersamaan dengan pita suaranya yang mungkin akan putus jika dia terus-terusan menjerit. Baru saja dia terjatuh dan sekarang harus terjatuh lagi akibat orang yang baru saja menawarkan bantuan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Jerit Tetsuya panik.

"Memperkosamu." Jawab pria itu yang kemudian disusul dengan ciuman membabi buta pada pemuda di bawahnya.

Tetsuya merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Jantungnya berpacu memberi perlawanan. Sore sudah kehilangan cahaya sunsetnya. Yang tersisa hanya malam yang gelap. Tetsuya memberontak sekuat tenaga ketika merasakan kain tipis yang membalut tubuhnya mulai di lepaskan .

"Jangan. Aku takut." Bisik Tetsuya putus asa .

"Aku juga takut ." Jawab pria itu. Dengan putus asa mendaratkan kecupan di leher Tetsuya yang telah menyerah di bawahnya. Tubuh mereka sudah basah oleh air laut.

"Aku takut kau melupakanku selamanya." Bisiknya lagi.

Tetsuya Terdiam. Ia tahu sekarang. Pria itu adalah Akashi. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menghempaskan tubuh pria itu ke sebelah tubuhnya . Lalu secepat kilat dia berdiri laku pergi.

Akashi hanya bisa terdiam melihat orang yang dicintainya menjauh. Ketakutannya sudah nyata sebenarnya sejak terakhir kali dia membawa Tetsuya kesini. Ketika Tetsuya bertanya bagaimana jika dia melupakan Akashi selamanya .

Pria itu menatap hampa pada kegelapan malam. Sosok Tetsuya sudah menghilang. Tinggal dia sendiri . Ditinggalkan dan dilupakan .

Tiba-tiba Nigou datang dengan gonggongan khasnya datang menghampiri Akashi.

"Hey siapa yang membawamu kesini ?"

Meski bertanya -tanya dengan kemunculan anjingnya. Namun dia menepisnya ketika Anjing itu bertingkah seolah-olah menghiburnya. Anjing yang dulunya hanya pupy yang manis sekarang telah menjadi anjing besar dan lincah. Setidaknya dia memiliki Nigou bersamanya, yang memiliki mata biru seperti milik Tetsuya .

"Tentu saja pemiliknya yang membawanya."

Akashi seakan mendengar suara kekasihnya. Pria itu tercengang dengan kehadiran Tetsuya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya . Lengkap dengan senyum tipis dan wajah merona yang membuatnya begitu manis. Akashi seolah kembali ke masa lalu, dia hanya bisa terpesona melihat senyuman yang indah itu.

Berusaha mengenyahkan segala perasaan aneh yang bermunculan , Akashi mengajak Nigou untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau mengacuhkanku ?"

"Pergilah jangan menggangguku ." Jawab Akashi mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau tau aku memang suka mengganggu ."

"Jangan. !" Akashi menghentikan langkah kaki yang dirasa semakin dekat menyusulnya .

"Astaga , sepertinya aku mulai gila. " Lagi-lagi Akashi mengerang kesal .

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan beberapa saat kemudian sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya. Tubuh hangat itu menempel padanya .

"Maafkan aku yang melupakanmu ."

Isak tangis dan rengutan manja terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya. Akashi masih berusaha mencerna apakah memang dia sudah gila ?

"Sei-kun jangan seperti ini."

Rajuk Tetsuya Kesal. Dia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapan pria itu , berjinjit untuk meraih bibir Akashi .

"Maafkan aku , aku juga sangat merindukanmu Sei-kun. " Katanya merengek karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Akashi yang hanya diam .

Tetsuya mulai kesal ia menghentakkan kakinya untuk menginjak kaki Akashi kemudian beranjak pergi . Namun sedetik kemudian kakinya tak lagi menginjak pasir.

"Sejak kapan ?" Akashi bertanya sambil memberikan kecupan -kecupan dari pipi hingga bibir Tetsuya.

"Apa ?" Tanya Tetsuya menahan tawa.

"Sejak kapan kau ingat , heh ?" Akashi mencubit hidung Tetsuya gemas dengan jarinya , menariknya hingga kekasihnya menjerit kesal.

Tetsuya tampak berfikir sebentar.

"Sebelum itu aku mau bertanya ."

"Apa ?" Akashi menautkan alisnya.

"Apa beberapa Minggu lalu kita kesini ?" Tanya Tetsuya tidak yakin.

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Karena aku merasa kita datang ke sini. Tapi ketika aku bangun aku sudah berada di kamarku dan tiba-tiba aku sudah mengingatmu ."

Ucap Tetsuya yang masih kebingungan. Sedangkan Akashi tersenyum misterius . Menatap dalam manik biru yang di terpa sisa-sisa sinar rembulan. Merindukan kekasihnya adalah penderitaan yang harus di tahan Akashi selama setahun ini.

Tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan pada Tetsuya selain ucapan kerinduan . Lalu menghujani wajah itu dengan kecupan, berakhir dengan mencium kekasihnya dengan sangat dalam .

"Jangan lupakan aku lagi. " Bisik Akashi dengan suara bergetar .

"Kalau begitu jangan menyetir sembarangan lagi sampai kita kecelakaan dan kepalaku terbentur ." Jawab Tetsuya dengan enteng.

Rasa bersalah kembali muncul dalam benak Akashi. "Maafkan Aku ." Gumam Akashi sambil mengeratkan pelukan. "Maafkan aku. "

Tetsuya membalas pelukan kekasihnya dan mengusap punggung lembut punggung Akashi.

"Permohonan maaf di terima."

END

Gak ada feel ? :( Emang XD

ini ff ngetik dadakan gara2 liat tl Twitter

Mengingat dulu bikin akun ffn susah banget rugi klo gak di pake wkwkkk

Jadi yaa suka-suka lah ntar saya pengennya di posting di mana hehehe

Happy Akakuro day / KuroAka day / Akakuro week XD /

Ff gak ada jadi panen fanart sama doujin aja hehehe

Terimakasih .


End file.
